


Ace-Queen Blackjack

by virusq



Category: Final Fantasy VI
Genre: Airships, Drabble, F/M, Strip Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-22 05:04:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/606117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virusq/pseuds/virusq
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's nice to keep an ace up your sleeve, but watching her fly is even better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ace-Queen Blackjack

**Author's Note:**

  * For [deadcellredux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadcellredux/gifts).



They met over a game of blackjack. 

The ace pilot caught him palming a queen. A lucky catch. He bought her a scotch and they played until the sun came up.

The comradery extended into strip poker: a beautiful thing where one's ego could be simultaneously bruised and stroked. Egos ... and other things.

She wore defeat with unmatched radiance, skin glowing in the sunset. She was even more beautiful behind the wheel; power and confidence outshining the sun.

The more they played, the more obvious it was that she let him win.

He named the ship after that first hand.


End file.
